


拖延症魔王

by second27



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 08:23:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16237802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/second27/pseuds/second27
Summary: 有拖延症的魔王的故事。奇幻短篇集。





	拖延症魔王

**Author's Note:**

> \- 有感我的拖延症而隨便寫的短篇  
> \- 寫了也治不了拖延症  
> \- 很哀傷  
> \- 不要講究背景，沒有背景

　　眾所皆知，魔王就是要殺幾打勇者，養幾條惡龍，攻打幾個城鎮，抓幾個公主，征服幾個世界，這樣才算是有意義的人......魔生。

　　可是他們家的魔王，不走尋常路。

　　不要誤會了，魔王大人還是有雄心壯志的，征服世界的企劃書他也是寫過的。尤其是在教廷每年舉辦光明祭禮，感謝他們那個誰也沒見過的神又再一次的守護了信徒免於災厄的時候，魔王大人總是會再把企劃書拿出來，重新跟他們仔細地探討其中的可行性與修改方案。

　　哼！只會接受祭拜的神有什麼用啊！還不如他們家的魔王大人呢！魔王大人還會寫企劃書呢！

　　…...雖然通常光明祭禮結束之後，這份企劃書又束之高閣了。

　　宰相和內閣不是沒有打算要將這份企劃付諸行動，可是架不住魔王大大他，懶啊！

　　每次內閣問：「我們是不是該去征服世界了？」的時候，魔王都會露出一個痛苦的表情反問：「世界的死線還沒到，不用這麼急吧？」

　　…...好吧，魔王陛下說不急著征服世界，那我們就不征服世界。

　　去抓個公主總可以吧？

　　於是宰相進言：「陛下，傳聞芎亥特國公主年方二八，亭亭玉立，豔冠群芳，是不是該抓來讓那些魯蛇王子們精神崩潰一下？」

　　魔族守則第四條：得不到的東西就要毀掉。同理可證，把這些宅男王子的女神公主抓走，這樣失去了精神支柱的王子們就會哭哭崩潰，崩潰了就治理不好國家。哼！我們征服不到的土地，不可以風調雨順國泰民安！

　　結果魔王想都沒想地就拒絕了。

　　「為何！？」明明就是個好提案啊！宰相老淚縱橫，拿出「要是今天得不到答案就一頭撞死在魔王的魔宮的魔柱上」的氣勢，哀戚地問。

　　「因為養公主很麻煩啊。」

　　「就為了這種原因？」宰相伸出食指，抖抖瑟瑟地指著魔王，活像在罵負心漢一樣痛心疾首地高呼。「公主又不用你養！」

　　魔王發覺不好，趕緊亡羊補牢。於是他拿出智慧手機翻到公主的IG，下面的評論幾乎清一色的「哈嘶」、「想揉」、「ggininder」、「你這個不要臉的小賤婦把老子的男人都勾引走了！」

　　……嗯好像有什麼奇怪的東西混進去了？算了不管他。

　　「看看這些王子都發了什麼評論！他們每天都在拿公主照片舔！這麼噁心的行徑，公主要是真的被我們抓走了，不用再被這些王子意淫，她搞不好還很高興呢！」魔王指著其中一張公主穿著晚禮服，端莊典雅的照片，語重心長地說：「我們怎麼可以做好事呢？」

　　宰相把手機接過來仔細地翻了翻評論。

　　「陛下說的有理，是老臣魯莽了。」宰相最終同意了，然後把手機還回去。

　　在魔王接回手機，正慶幸自己這次又成功地唬弄過去時，宰相敬佩地說：「果然不愧是陛下！情報真多，連公主的IG都知道！」

　　被抓包的魔王陛下：咳咳。

 

　　事已至此，大家已經不期待魔王會認真執行企劃書上的計畫了。畢竟他們家魔王可是懶到連勇者們都覺得不會有動靜而繞過他們直接去打其他魔王城的啊！

　　「陛下 ，按照計畫，我們這個月應該要去侵略納賀村。」在每個月的例會上，議長不抱希望地提醒自家魔王預定的計畫。

　　「不急吧。」果不其然，魔王的拖延症又發作了。「下個月再去也是一樣的。」

　　全體與會人員：就知道會是這樣。

　　就在議長決定放棄這個議題的時候，今年剛進議會，充滿幹勁的小議員突然站起來：「可是陛下，再過五天就是他們的豐收節了！趁著他們準備祭神典禮的時候偷襲，就可以一舉拿下，給教廷一點顏色瞧瞧！」說著還熱血地往空中揮了一下拳頭。

　　議長暗自嘆了口氣，小年輕還是太嫩啊。

　　就在議長打算說些什麼的時候，偉大的魔王陛下突然開口了：「什麼！豐收季又要到了嗎？」

　　「是的。」小議員說，「據說今年的收成不錯，他們打算給神辦一次免費吃七天七夜流水席的超豪華祭禮呢！」

　　又不是要結婚請客。議長翻了個白眼，在心裡默默地吐槽。

　　但是坐在主位的魔王異常嚴肅地開口：「將軍呢？」

　　每次開會都沒他什麼事，正神遊太虛的將軍被旁邊的人戳了兩下才突然回過神來：「臣在。」

　　「把地形圖拿來。」平常沒什麼幹勁的魔王挺直腰板，「財政大臣把今年的收支報表拿過來，我們要好好規劃入侵的規模與方式。」

　　咦？咦咦？魔王大人怎麼轉性了？

　　所有人都愣了一下，直到聽見小議員活力四射地回答：「好！」的聲音才突然回過神來，開始去翻可能派得上用場的資料。

　　一時之間沉寂已久的會議室變得熱火朝天 ，大家塵封已久的上進心都被激發出來了，開始蹈厲奮發地出謀獻策。

 

　　後來呢？

　　襲擊的計畫當然是完美地達成了。

　　感謝魔王陛下與他親愛的小夥伴們的努力。

 

　　總而言之，言而總之，雖然他們家的魔王大大有著嚴重的拖延症，但是重要的事還是可以在時限內完成的。

　　不過沒人......沒魔知道為什麼他們這些魔物要跟著教廷的行事曆來活動就是了。

 

　　魔王大大：因為他們每次慶典都會讓我覺得自己尸位素餐，很廢啊！


End file.
